


The Thin Line Between Fear and Lust

by OuijaCock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Basically, Blood, Blowjobs, But there will be both feet and OT6, Fake AH Crew, I'll update the tags as I go, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijaCock/pseuds/OuijaCock
Summary: Five times they mess around with the mask on, and then one time with it off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After literally six years of writer's block, I never thought I'd write a fic again, but the FAHC has inspired me so much that here I am, writing some shameless smut just for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy!

The first time is an accident. They’ve just finished sweeping a warehouse, taking out a number of armed mercs, and Ryan can barely think past the blood lust that clouds his mind. He’s on full alert, even though he knows the place is cleared; so when he hears someone come up behind him, he reacts on instinct. By the time his brain catches up to his body, he’s already got his target up against the concrete wall, one hand gripping a bony shoulder and the other holding a very sharp knife to- 

“Fuckin' _hell_ Ryan.” 

It’s the accent more than anything that snaps him out of it. The blood lust is gone in an instant, replaced by anger. 

“Do. You. Have. A. Death Wish?” He’s breathing heavily behind his mask, choosing to ignore the terror that’s coursing through him (what if he hadn’t stopped in time, what if what if) in favor of his rage.

Gavin doesn’t respond; where Ryan expected to hear apologetic babbling, there’s silence. He moves to lower his knife, only for a hand to wrap around his wrist and tighten. 

For the first time, he really looks at Gavin, and what he sees completely eclipses anything else he might be feeling. Because Gavin’s pupils are blown wide, no color left visible; all the color in his face seems to have gone to his cheeks. He’s trembling, and the hand on Ryan’s wrist is slippery with sweat. If Ryan knew Gavin any less well, he’d think Gavin was just overcome with shock. But Ryan does know Gavin, and when he presses their bodies together he’s rewarded with a choked moan. The motion jostles the knife, and a drop of blood trickles down Gavin’s neck; he moans again, but this time it’s louder, breathier. 

“God, you’re such a little freak.” Ryan moves his hand off of Gavin’s shoulder, and uses his thumb to collect every last bit of the blood that’s seeping from the cut. “Open up.” 

Gavin’s tongue darts from his mouth and slowly, carefully licks the blood away. Ryan grins and shoves his thumb into Gavin’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue until he opens his mouth wide. He holds that position for a moment, enjoying the simple control he has right now, before he takes his hand away and moves it down, down, until he reaches Gavin’s stomach.

It's not a good idea to jack off Gavin in a dirty warehouse, with dried blood flaking off his palms and nothing to smooth the friction; so he settles for pressing against the crotch of Gavin's pants, beginning a teasing rhythm as he grinds his palm against his cock. 

"Come on, Gavin, are you really going to make me do all of the work here?" He presses down, hard, relishing the quiet whimper Gavin lets out in response. "Or are you going to be a good slut and help me out?"

He can feel the hard line of Gavin's cock through his pants, and he feels it twitch against him as Gavin begins to rock his hips ever so gently. 

_"You know we can hear you, right?"_ A rough voice cuts in._ "Is this really the time? I mean, I know Gavin's kind of a whore, but during a mission, Ryan? You could've just told me if you were this desperate." _

Ryan growls into his comm. "You don't see the way he looks right now, Michael." 

_"Give us a taste then, Ryan."_

So he does. With Michael's voice echoing in his mind he pops open Gavin’s pants and slides his hand in to finally grasp his cock. The noise Gavin makes in response is absolutely unholy, and Ryan hears a melody of quiet swearing from his comm. He takes it as encouragement on both fronts, and speeds up his movements as Gavin whimpers and moans openly. They can’t do this for long, he’s not trying to chafe Gavin’s dick off, but with any luck he’ll be able to finish Gavin off before things get painful. 

“You really get off on this, don’t you?” he teases. “You want the big bad Vagabond to fuck you in an empty warehouse, with everyone listening in so they know exactly who you belong to, don’t you? Filthy little freak.”

Gavin’s only response is to moan, his head falling backwards and his back arching as he comes into Ryan’s hand. When he finally finishes, slumping back against the wall, Ryan moves to wipe his hand off on Gavin’s shirt, only for Gavin to make an undignified noise and grab frantically at him.

“Not the shirt, not the shirt!” 

Ryan laughs, and wipes it on him anyway. “Your spunk, your problem.”

_“That it? You’ll have to give us a longer show next time. Guess you should take it as a compliment though.” _Michael’s voice breaks in again, and Ryan shrugs, forgetting for a moment that Michael can’t see him. 

“I’ll do my best.”


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Barely a week later, Ryan’s just come back from a hit, and when he opens the door to the penthouse they all share, he’s in the mood for two things: a long shower, and a long nap. In what always strikes him as an oddly domestic move, he sheds his leather jacket at the door, hanging it up beside an assortment of other jackets and coats before he stretches his arms above his head, making a satisfied groaning noise as his spine cracks. 

He still has the mask on, which he counts as a blessing, because when he enters his room to find Gavin sprawled out on his bed with one hand over his mouth and another on his cock, it manages to hide his absolutely undignified expression of shock. 

“What are you doing?!?” he growls out, embarrassed for reasons he can’t name. It’s not as if this should really come as a surprise, especially after last week, but this was the last thing he was expecting after the day he had and he’s not sure how to proceed. 

Gavin’s only response is a lazy grin, removing his hand from his face and stroking back his sweat-soaked hair. 

“I thought it was obvious what I’m doing, Ry. Come on, don’t you want to join? Get some of that stress out of your shoulders.” He watches Ryan through lidded eyes, the hand on his cock never breaking it’s slow, steady rhythm. “Or I could always just blow you. You’d like _that_, wouldn’t you. I can lay back on the bed, you can fuck my face and teach me a lesson.”

That mental image stops Ryan in his tracks, and he almost feels dizzy for a second as all of his blood decides to go to a more interesting place. He steps forward, then pauses, reconsidering. 

“Keep going.” the order is sharper than he intends it to be, but from the way Gavin’s eyes flutter, he doesn’t mind the tone. 

“Keep going, yeah? You want a show, Ry?” 

“I want you to keep your mouth shut unless I’m asking you a question, or I’m going to reconsider letting you cum at all.” The words fall easily from his lips; something about the mask makes him feel bolder, more in control. 

Gavin’s hand stutters, and his hips twitch up into his hand. There’s a flush to his face that wasn’t there before, and as he continues there’s a little bit of unsteadiness to his movements. He’s staring almost hungrily at Ryan, his eyes wide and dark like they were in the warehouse, and it hits Ryan suddenly just how into this Gavin is. 

When did this start? Gavin’s seen him in his mask more than he hasn’t, especially in the beginning, and he’s never reacted like this. He almost asks Gavin what’s changed, but he finds he’d rather wait, especially given the show that Gavin’s putting on for him. 

At some point while he was lost in thought, Gavin got more lube, and his hand is making quiet, wet noises as it moves up and down over his cock. His eyes haven’t left Ryan’s, and he has his free hand tangled up in his hair, pulling hard until he whines loudly. It’s so tempting to just climb onto the bed, but there’s something perfect about this moment; just watching his boyfriend, ignoring his own hard on in favor of appreciating. 

“Faster.” he orders, and Gavin obeys, speeding up his motions with a series of increasingly loud moans. Ryan’s cock twitches in his pants, and he reaches down to palm at it, unable to resist doing something. Gavin’s eyes track his motions, and when Ryan meets his eyes again, he cums with arched hips and a groan. 

Striding forward, Ryan moves to the side of the bed, watching Gavin. 

“My turn.” he growls, and grabs Gavin by the hair, yanking him in the direction of the floor. Gavin scrambles to follow, letting Ryan basically throw him to the ground. Once he’s there, he settles onto his knees and looks up at Ryan expectantly. 

“Good boy.” Ryan intends to say the words mockingly, but there’s too much genuine pleasure in it. Gavin’s eyes flutter shut in response. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he murmurs, as he slowly frees his cock from the confines of his pants. “You want to know you’ve been good.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, using his time to instead slide one hand into Gavin’s hair, pulling him gently. Gavin opens his mouth eagerly, bringing one hand up to brace against Ryan’s hip and wrapping the other one around the base of Ryan’s cock. The warm touch makes Ryan shiver slightly, but it’s nothing compared to the way he feels when Gavin’s hot, wet mouth wraps around this tip of him. 

“Fuck, Gavin.” he gasps out the words, less dignified than he’d like to be, but sue him, it’s been a while since he’s been on this end of a blowjob. “You’re so fucking good at this.”

Gavin makes a pleased hum in response, sending vibrations down Ryan’s cock that make him tighten his grip on Gavin’s hair until he’s rewarded with a low whimper. Pulling on Gavin’s hair elicits another noise, but when Gavin begins to move his head forward Ryan makes a few noises of his own. 

“God, Gavin, you have no idea how good this feels right now.” There’s so much heat, and it’s so wet and soft and all around him, and he can’t help the way both hands are now tangled up in Gavin’s hair, the way that he’s rocking his hips gently. “You’re doing so fucking good Gavin, you’re making me feel so good.”

He’s babbling a little, he knows, but from the way that Gavin’s squirming in his grip he doesn’t mind. In fact, when Ryan looks down, Gavin’s halfway to being hard again.

He's grinning fully now behind his mask, a little high on the way he's feeling, and he slides one socked foot forward until his toes are pressed ever so gently against Gavin's cock. It's a little difficult, keeping his balance when he can feel the tip of his own cock bumping the back of Gavin's throat, but he manages, and he presses down with the ball of his foot, dragging his way down and relishing the way Gavin moans in response. 

They settle into a rhythm, Gavin bobbing up and down and Ryan moving his foot in firm stroking motions, until he's panting heavily and Gavin's making a steady stream of quiet noises. It only takes a few more minutes before Ryan feels his balls tighten, and he wrenches Gavin off his cock with a gasp as he cums. He watches through lidded eyes as thin ropes of cum fall into Gavin's face, landing in his eyelashes, down his cheeks, even coating his nose. It might be the hottest thing Ryan's ever seen.

When he's done, he kneels down and takes Gavin in hand, jacking him off quickly and firmly until Gavin cums into his hand. They're both breathing heavily, and Gavin chuckles, grinning at him.

"Welcome home."


	3. The Rewards of a Job Well Done

They’re almost through with the heist when things go terribly, terribly wrong. One minute, they’re gathered gleefully around the safe while Gavin goes to work; the next minute there’s nothing but smoke in the air and feedback in Ryan’s comm. He hears Geoff shout something, but he doesn’t have time to process before he’s on the floor, Gavin breathing heavily on top of him. 

He _feels_ the bullets miss them - they leave a rush in their wake that’s unmistakable. Gavin rolls off of him, and they both reach for their guns, returning fire through the smoke. 

“Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit. Cops!” Geoff is nearby, firing through a window and looking as pissed as Ryan’s ever seen him. “You two, get the _fuck_ out of here!” 

Gavin squeaks. 

“I mean it!” Geoff shouts. “Take the diamonds and get to a house!”

An explosion rocks the ground outside, and they all pause. Somewhere close by they hear Michael cheer.

“Take that pigs! Have another one!”

Geoff takes this opportunity to stride over to Ryan, shoving a small bag towards him.

“Get the fuck out of here Ryan. That’s an order.” Something about the look in his eyes makes Ryan shiver, and he holsters his weapon quickly, reaching out to take the bundle. Geoff’s answering smile only makes him shiver again - it’s predatory in a very familiar way. 

“Yes sir.” Ryan croaks out, suddenly embarrassed for reasons he can’t name. Geoff’s grin widens. 

Then Gavin’s hand is in his, and the pressure that was building breaks. Geoff turns back to the window, and Gavin pulls Ryan towards a door.

“C’mon, Ry, daring escape time!” 

The next two hours should be more stressful than they are, with police lights flashing nearby and stolen diamonds in his hands; but those things only serve to quicken his pulse, to send electricity down his spine and make his breath quicken with excitement. There’s a reason he does this, after all. He could just stick to assassinations and never go near a heist and he’d never have to worry about money a day in his life; but this feeling, this rush of adrenaline and the feeling of camaraderie; it’s worth everything to him. 

When Ryan spots a familiar apartment building, he grins and reaches out to take Gavin’s hand, slowing them down as they approach the fire escape. 

Gavin goes first, displaying what’s always a surprising amount of strength as he jumps, grabs the bottom of the escape, and flips himself neatly up to the platform. It’s far more graceful than the way Ryan goes about it, which is to say that Ryan kind of heaves himself up with more grunting than he’d like to admit. They both get up there though, and he tells himself that’s all that matters. 

Climbing quietly up the stairs, they stop when they reach a particular window, and Gavin kneels down, grabbing the frame of it and jostling it carefully until the latch on the side swings down and the window itself slides open. They clamber inside, locking the window behind them, and then begin to laugh uproariously. 

“That was too fuckin’ easy!” Gavin whoops, flinging himself back onto a tattered cough. “I wish I could see the looks on their faces when they realize what we took!” 

Ryan clambers onto the couch with him, pressing their sides together as he sets the diamonds down on the table. He feels so _alive_ right now, and his worry for the others is outweighed by his faith in their skills, so he allows himself to indulge his excitement and reach out, grabbing Gavin by the hair and pulling. 

Gavin looks over at Ryan through lidded eyes, leaning into his hand. 

“Is that how it’s gonna be, Ry? You did good and now you want your reward?” He taps one finger to the teeth of Ryan’s mask, smiling in a way that reminds him too much of Geoff. “Then this stays on. I want to watch the big bad Vagabond to put this thief in his place.” 

With permission granted, Ryan surges forward, pressing Gavin back into the cushions of the couch. They’re both sweaty from the run through the city, and it makes their clothes a pain in the ass to get off, but Ryan manages with Gavin’s help, and within a couple of minutes they’re both naked, Gavin’s eyes roaming hungrily over Ryan’s body as Ryan digs in the couch cushions, pulling back when he finds what he’s looking for. He tosses the bottle of lube onto Gavin’s stomach.

“Did I put that one there?” Gavin asks, with a cheeky grin. “Or are we using Ray’s lube this time?” 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to stuff your own underwear in your mouth to shut you up myself.” Ryan doesn’t have time for Gavin’s sass right now; he feels like he’s burning up from the inside. He wants to be inside of Gavin more than he feels like he’s wanted anything else in the world, and if Gavin slows things down one more time he’s going to lose it. 

Luckily, Gavin seems to get the message, surrendering himself to Ryan’s touch as Ryan kneels over him, reaching out to stroke one hand down Gavin’s stomach, just barely avoiding his cock. Gavin whines, arching his hips up, and Ryan laughs quietly. 

“No.” He says, and pushes Gavin’s hips back down. “You haven’t earned that yet.” 

Gavin relaxes with a huff, but doesn’t say anything as Ryan coats his fingers in lube, then reaches down to stroke across Gavin’s hole. 

“Much better.” he murmurs, and once he feels like he’s sufficiently relaxed Gavin he slips one finger inside. It’s always hotter than he remembers, and he bites back a groan, unable to help imagining what that heat is going to feel like around his cock. 

He preps Gavin in silence, stretching him with one, then two, then three and four fingers while Gavin mewls and rolls his hips down into it, fucking himself on Ryan’s fingers with a quiet desperation. Ryan does groan this time, unable to help his own reactions, pulling his fingers out and grabbing frantically for the lube. He coats his cock gently, careful not to stroke himself too hard; he’s so amped up he feels like he could cum at any second. 

Slowing himself down for a moment, he pushes Gavin’s legs up and out, spreading him open to Ryan’s eyes as Ryan positions his cock carefully at Gavin’s entrance and pushes in, and in, and in, his eyes rolling back in his head from the overwhelming heat and pressure as his hips stop to press against Gavin’s ass.

“God, Gavin.” he breathes, sweat rolling down his back as he holds himself still, letting Gavin adjust. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” 

Gavin’s breathing heavily, his chest heaving and his eyes glassy with pleasure as he grabs Ryan by the back of the neck, bringing Ryan’s masked face close to Gavin’s own. 

“Please, please, please.” Gavin gasps out; Ryan can tell what he’s trying to say by the way his hips are moving erratically, and he pulls out halfway before slamming back in, delighting in the way Gavin’s eyes roll back and he moans loudly. Ryan slams his hand over Gavin’s mouth, muffling the noises he makes as Ryan begins to fuck him steadily. As much as he enjoys the noises Gavin can make, they’re supposed to be hiding, and getting the cops called on them for a noise complaint is the last thing they need right now. 

Gavin seems to come to the same conclusion, because he leans forward, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder and moaning against his skin, clearly trying desperately to stay as quiet as he can. 

“Good boy.” Ryan croons, thrusting in particularly hard just to hear Gavin’s breath catch in his throat. “You’re being so good and quiet, let’s see if you can keep that up.” 

With that as a warning, he picks up the pace, slamming into Gavin and chasing his own pleasure. He can’t remember the last time he felt this good, the sensations so overwhelming he almost misses it when his phone pings. Groaning, he grabs at it, turning the screen on to see a picture of the other four lounging at the penthouse, covered in soot but grinning widely. It’s the last thing he needed; his worry for the others had been needling at him, and now he’s able to smile, snapping a quick picture of Gavin underneath him and shooting it back before he tosses his phone aside, knowing the others will draw their own conclusions. 

“Can you cum just from this?” he asks Gavin in a teasing tone, “Or do you need me to touch you so you can cum around my cock?” 

Gavin groans into his shoulder and grabs frantically at Ryan’s hand, trying to bring it down to his cock. Ryan grins in response, and decides to be merciful for once, wrapping his hand around Gavin’s cock and jacking him off in quick, familiar motions. Gavin cums almost immediately, keening and throwing his head back as stripe after stripe of cum paints his chest. The sight of it makes Ryan’s hips twitch, and the feeling of Gavin’s hold clenching around him has him cumming as well. He’d been on the edge of it for a while, and feeling Gavin’s pleasure was all it took in the end. 

Ryan collapses against Gavin, pressing their sticky chests together as his cock slips out of Gavin, a few dribbles of cum following. It makes him shiver, knowing that Gavin has his cum inside of him now. It makes him selfishly pleased, knowing that he can mark his boyfriend in that way. 

They lay together for a while, Ryan scrolling through a series of dirty messages from the others as he strokes his free hand soothingly down Gavin’s side. Soon they’ll have to get going; neither of them want to be separated from the others for longer than necessary. But for now, they rest, taking in each other’s company and resting, enjoying the afterglow and the feeling of a heist once again done well.


End file.
